


Kaoru's Desperate Journey

by DaringDearAndDarling



Series: Darling's Omovember 2017 [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDearAndDarling/pseuds/DaringDearAndDarling
Summary: Kaoru is desperate to pee while he and Hikaru are being driven home from school.Post for Omovember 2017, prompt number one: Desperate in Vehicle





	Kaoru's Desperate Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been ages since I have posted anything, but I am back for Omovember 2017! I don't know why I thought starting this during midterms in grad school was a good idea, but I'm going with!
> 
> Here is the link to the prompt listing in case you want to participate too!  
> http://omorasheep.tumblr.com/post/152482760328/omovember
> 
> Special thanks to omorasheep on Tumblr for creating the list; and to FullBladderLemons for inspiring me after reading Lemon's Kinktober (which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12237948/chapters/27804966). :)

Kaoru was staring, resolutely, out of the window; trying his best to look natural as he gaze at the landscape moving past. He saw it but he did not perceive it. There was dull ache in his abdomen that was currently dominating his thoughts. He hadn’t had a chance to use the restroom before he and Hikaru needed to be in the car to drive them home. If they hurried, they would beat the traffic. If they hurried, Kaoru could just pee at home and everything would be fine. Just fine. This particular circumstance happened several times in junior high and he had made it home just fine. Everything would be just fine now, wouldn’t it? They were in high school now. Kaoru had had fewer moments of desperation since entering high school than he did in junior high. Kaoru reasoned that it was because he was older and therefore his bladder was also bigger and his muscles were stronger. 

The landscape rolling past was slowing down; the car was beginning to stop. Kaoru blinked, refocusing on what he was seeing outside. _We aren’t home yet._ Kaoru thought to himself. He looked forward. Red tail lights glared at him. They were stuck in traffic. His bladder throbbed once again, calling attention to itself. Kaoru breathed deeply, calming himself as he considered the implications of traffic on his current predicament.

_It’s fine. We’ll be through it in no time. Rush hour traffic sucks; but it usually only takes a little bit longer to home if we’re in traffic._ Kaoru worked to self soothe. These were all factually accurate statements of rush hour traffic based upon his previous experience. He took another soothing deep breath and gently pressed his thighs together in hopes that it would ease some of his discomfort. He glanced over to Hikaru. He had looked up when the car stopped but, he appeared not to have made note of Kaoru’s change in behavior. He was just looking at his phone absentmindedly.

Minutes ticked by without the car moving. Kaoru was confused. Rush hour traffic may be slow but they were locked in place.

“Well shoot, I thought we were going to just miss rush hour today.” Kaoru spoke to no one in particular.

“Hmm?” Hikaru responded before looking up to meet Kaoru’s eyes. “Oh yeah, I thought we were too.” Kaoru smiled weakly at him. Hikaru returned it. “I’ll look on-line and see they anyone was reported something.” They both fell silent again.

Kaoru’s bladder continued to pulse. Knowing they were stuck in unmoving traffic had started to increase the urgency of the situation. Kaoru was really starting to wonder if he could wait until he returned home.

“Oh, here it is!” Hikaru exclaimed. “There has been an accident a little ways away.”

Kaoru gulped. _Accident?_ The word made him shiver. _I’m afraid I might have one of those._ He cleared his mind and responded. “Oh, okay, thanks for looking that up, Hikaru. Have they posted an estimated time that traffic will returned to normal or anything?”

“Nope.” Hikaru answered; while he refocusing his attention back on his phone.

They continued to sit in silent as more time passed, while the outside stayed still. Kaoru was really wishing he hadn’t finished off the water bottle before his last class; or, that he used the restroom before he left; or even, that they had had the host club after school today. He was absolutely bursting. More time progressed, and his face became flushed. Part of him just wanted to give up and piss all over himself. Closing his eye, he imagined a slow hot trickle leaking its way out of his cock, rapidly dampening his underwear and the seat beneath him. Kaoru would feel so relieved, and relaxed at the thought of it. However, a very really dribble of warm liquid had just found its way into his boxer-briefs.

His eyes snapped open; his hand pressing themselves to his crotch as he attempted to retightened his pelvic floor muscles. His heart was racing. The dribble ceased. He was breathing heavily. He was panicking. He was _panicking._

“Kaoru?” A pause, “Are you okay?” His twin inquired. Kaoru turned to meet his brother’s eye feeling heat rising through his face. Tear ducts suddenly thinking that they, too, should be excreting liquid.

Hikaru took in the sight of his ever so slightly younger brother: His eye were brimming with tears. A light sheen of sweat was shining on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed a lovely pink. He was clutching himself between his thighs.

“Hika?” Kaoru whimpered, his voice strained to nearly a whisper. “I _really_ have pee.”

“Oh, Kaoru.” Hikaru said sympathetically unbuckling and scooching over to undue Kaoru’s seat belt as well. The car had yet to start moving. This really was the first time for this to happen… to either of them. It was just the first time in a long while. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twin, encouraging him to lean back into his chest. Kaoru’s head rested tensely on his right shoulder. Hikaru turned his head to whisper tenderly into Kaoru’s ear. “I’m sorry this is happening.” Kaoru makes a small noise in return; he eyes shut and brow furrowed in concentration. “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.”

“Hika… it hurts… and--” his voice drops to a whisper, “I already wet a little bit.” He can see a single tear run down Kaoru’s left cheek. He certain that, if his hands were not already occupied, he would be burying his face in them.

“Kaoru, you know if you have an accident. No one is going to be mad. Mom and Dad would understand.” They both remained silent, until his desperate brother mumbled something. “I’m sorry, could you please repeat that?”

Kaoru took a deep breath and spoke. “I would be.” There was another pause as Kaoru took a few more quivering breaths. “I would be mad at me.”

Hikaru’s heart nearly broke. He squeezed his brother tightly into a hug. “Hika! Sto—oh no!” Kaoru hunched forward and seemed to vibrate with his force to regaining control.

“Sorry, Kaoru.” Kaoru nodded in return. “It hurts me to know you would be mad as yourself. There is just no reason for it you know?”

Tearful eyes looked directly back at him. “But…” more breaths, a tearful sniffle, “I thought I had made so much progress!”

“You have made progress. You’ve been doing so well!” He nodded sadly in return; a few more tears ran down his face. At least, he seemed to be calming down a little. They both felt the car rock back into motion “You want to see if we can stop anywhere, or do you just want to head straight home?”

“Just wanna to go home.” mumbled in reply.

“Okay, we’ll do that. The traffic is moving now, we will be home soon. But we have to put seat belts back on.” Kaoru nodded sadly. Hikaru stay in the middle seat a buckled in. He longed to hold Kaoru’s hand but it was still otherwise occupied. 

The desperate twin sniffled anxiously as they continued on back to the house. He truly thought the any bump might just send the fluid inside of him rushing into his pants. He unconsciously rocked back and forth. Hikaru’s hand had found its way to his back and was rubbing circles into it. His legs continue to jiggle.

“We’re almost there; it will all be okay; you can do this.” Hikaru whispered into his ear continuing with the circles.

“Yeah, I can do this.” was Kaoru’s meek response. And, after a moment, he continued: “I’m so scared I’m gonna have an accident, Hika.”

“Don’t be afraid. I’m with you no matter what happens. It’s okay if you do have an accident.” 

With pleading eyes, Kaoru responded “Please, I can’t.”

“Okay, we can figure this out. We’re nearly there.” They arrived home shortly thereafter. Hikaru got out the car immediately and when to the other side to assist his brother. A look of terror crosses his face the second Kaoru stepped out of the car. Hikaru saw a small wet spot rapidly form before Kaoru crouched down to a little ball in attempts to hold himself and stem the flow. It appeared to work. Kaoru glazed pleadingly up at Hikaru. It was a look at that clearly stated “Please, help me!” 

Hikaru stooped to get one of Kaoru’s arms around his shoulders; Kaoru’s other hand still desperately holding back the flow. He whine all the whine Hikaru hurriedly walk them into the house and into the nearest bathroom. Once instead, he urgently, but gently, pulled away Kaoru’s hand, to pull down his damp pants and underwear while simultaneously guiding Kaoru to sit.

Kaoru covered his eyes and a torrent of piss flowed out of him. You could see the relief spread through him instantly. Hikaru smiled at him. “See! You did it.” Too overstimulated to respond properly, Kaoru muttered a weak “uh huh” in return. “I’ll give you some privacy.” He said, snatching up the wet clothes. He went the laundry room to deposit soiled items and wash his hands, and then returned to their room. Stripping down to only his boxers, he lounged on there bed.

About a half an hour past since he left Kaoru peeing fervently in the bathroom. Kaoru returned to their room smelling soft and sweet just like bubble bath. “Hey” he said, wrapped in a fluffy towel still looking at little uneasy. Hikaru, who was sitting on the bed, turned to look at him.

“Hey.” Hiraku responded. “Do you want to get into your pajamas?” Kaoru nodded. “Okay, let’s do that then.” Hikaru got up and preceded to pulled a pair of pajama pants and a soft t-shirt. Kaoru put them on.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled once more as the both crawled into bed. Kaoru nuzzled into Hikaru’s chest and encircled, protectively, by the elder twin’s arms.

“What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong, and you even made it to the bathroom!” He responded cheerily. Kaoru closed his eyes and pressed his crimson face into his brothers bare chest. “Kaoru,” he said tenderly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You were so cute.” He presses a kiss right above Kaoru’s right ear, nuzzling it a little. Kaoru let out a small whine. “You have no reason to be embarrassed.” He pressed another kiss to Kaoru’s head this time just above his left ear. “No one saw except me and our drivers; and you know the both of us have seen a lot worse.” Hikaru felts his brother chuckle and give a quiet chuckle. He looked back up at his brother.

“Thanks, Hika. I guess you’re right." He paused, breaking eye contact to looked sideways. “You thought I was cute?”

Hikaru laughed. “Of course, I did! How could I not find my whiney squirmy little brother to be cute? You were so blushy…” Kaoru’s cheeks turned pink with his words. “And…” Hikaru swallowed noticing the seductive sparkle in Kaoru’s eyes. “So, so, _needy._ ”

“Do you like it when I’m needy, Hikaru?” Kaoru moved to be at Hikaru’s eye level. Hikaru could feel Kaoru breathing hotly against him. Kaoru’s hand snaked around to grab Hikaru’s ass.

“Oh, I absolutely _adore_ it when you’re needy. Especially, desperate _and_ needy.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! My first fan fic in a long while. I can't guarantee all installments will be as long as this one, but we'll see where it goes!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
